A great many different architectures and operating strategies have been proposed for electrical power supply and distribution over the years. In certain environments, it is desirable to have redundant or backup power available in the event of the failure of a primary power supply. One known design includes multiple, fully redundant pathways of essentially identical structure. Such systems provide reliable operation; however, there is always room for improvement.